<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Evil Product of the World by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838754">The Evil Product of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My First Fanfic, Oikawa is a little shit, Red queen vibezzzzzz, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What happened to monday vibezzzzzzz, hinata didn't sign up for this, hinatas fucking p o o r, im totally not referencing this to a book i didnt finish and a movie i watched 3 years ago, kageyama fucking kidnaps hinata (not really (but kinda really)), kageyamas fuking r i c h, my bby kags is lonely :((((((, noya is too, p a i n, the world government is fucking c o r r u p t, theres d e a t h :(, this is s h i t, yachi didn't deserve this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Earth, is very overpopulated, there are two sides of the world.</p><p>One side is where a person has only one child. They live in luxurious houses, have all the money they could ever want, any job they desire because they only had one child. People refer to this side as 'the dream side'</p><p>The other side, however, is not so luxurious. If a person has two or more children, they get cast away from the dream side and go to where people with two or more children are. Some people can't feed their families. Others have to work from day to night. </p><p>No one from this side has ever been or gone back to the dream side.</p><p>However, Hinata Shouyou is an exception.</p><p>And everyone will open their eyes to this corrupt world.</p><p>***THIS STORY HEAVILY REFERENCES THE BOOK RED QUEEN AND THE MOVIE WHAT HAPPENED TO MONDAY***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where It All Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Keep in mind that everyone who are friends with Hinata and Kageyama are all 14!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was fall.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could vaguely remember those times where he'd play with Noya, Natsu, Yachi, and Kenma in large piles of leaves. </p><p> </p><p>There was also another boy there. </p><p> </p><p>He had short raven black hair. He always had a scowl on his face, but he seemed happy.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata remembered he was like my best friend. </p><p> </p><p><em>Kageyama.</em> Hinata thought</p><p> </p><p>After they played in the leaves and went home, they never saw Kageyama again.</p><p> </p><p>He never said goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed under the cork tree he was sitting under.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Noya asked jumping down from the cork tree. Yellow leaves fell from the tree. "You seem upset,"</p><p> </p><p>"I-it's nothing," Hinata replied, "I was just thinking of where Kags could've gone."</p><p> </p><p>"You're still wondering about him?" Noya said as he sat next to the orange-haired boy, "This was two years ago. He probably moved on short notice."</p><p> </p><p>"I know its just," Hinata sighed, "He would've said goodbye at least."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Noya said as he started to pick at the dirt, "It's just that some people can't say goodbye, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Hinata exhaled, looking at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The walkie talkie in Hinata's pocket that he got for Christmas last year started to make noise. So did Noya's too.</p><p> </p><p>"Thi- is Kuroo coming in we need a team meeting right now! Meet up at the shed! Ove-"</p><p> </p><p>The voice cut off, "Cmon Noya, Kuroo sounded like it was urgent!" Hinata said, getting up from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>He and Noya began to start running to the shed that was their hideout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's here but, wheres Yachi?" Kiyoko said, sitting at the table with, Shouyou, Noya, Kuroo, Kenma, Natsu, Tsukki, and Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why we're having this meeting," Kenma said, "Hitoka is trying to cross to the dream side." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was blunt. Silence erupted in the shed. </p><p> </p><p>"W-why would Yachi do that?!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu, you need to calm down," Shouyou said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I- I jus- st don't understand-d..." Natsu said, tears streaming down her cheeks "S- she's always so t- timid, w- w- why is she doing this if she knows no one... y'know..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know why, Kenma?" Kuroo asked, trying to keep himself as composed as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Kenma said, Kenma proceeded to take an envelope out of his pocket, and placed it on the table, "She asked for me to read this out loud to you all if she gets executed though." </p><p> </p><p>They all sat in silence as harsh reality started to set in. Even Oikawa, who would always cheer his friends up in hard times didn't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to go." Tsukishima stood up and left, he would probably need some time alone, Shouyou thought, It was hard on him when Kageyama left, I'm sure it'll be even harder now.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou looked at his feet, he started to cry, thinking that he wasn't able to say goodbye to another friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hanging took place. They had found Yachi. <em>if only we were able to talk her out of it. </em>Shouyou thought.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was next to Hinata, she was sobbing, tears flooded her cheeks like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou took her hand, to let her know she wasn't alone. He cried, <em>I wasn't able to say goodbye again. </em>He held Natsu's hand tighter at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>The whole town was there, forced to see a hopeless 14-year-old, try to squirm out of the rope that was looped around her neck. It was to show, <em>if you even try to escape, this will happen to you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yachi went limp. All the life that was ever in her, faded away at that very moment. Every moment with her, faded. At that. Very. Moment.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu fell onto her knees, sobbing. Her and Yachi we're like two peas in a pod. Shouyou kneeled down next to Natsu, and he put his hand on her back, and they both mourned the loss of their friend, on the cold concrete in the center of town.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wasn't able to say goodbye again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma ripped open the letter. The tension in the air between the teenagers was intense. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed as he unfolded the piece of white copy paper, and he began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, guys. I'm sorry that I left on such short notice. I hope that you all will do well in the future. I guess it's kinda funny by the fact that I tried to leave but I'm always so scared. Tell my family that I love them. I love you guys too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma paused before reading out the next few sentences. He tightened his grip on the paper and proceeded to read out,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"As to why I left? Because I saw Kageyama-Kun..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma paused for a little again to compose himself, he then continued,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He was looking for Hinata-Kun. He said he had to go and he went to the dream side. I can't help but follow him. I'm sorry if I caused you any harm. We will all meet again. I love you. Love, Yachi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent. Some of them crying, and some of them shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sat up in his chair, "Who is Kageyama Tobio?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where It All Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg i just realized the spelling error in the summary- </p><p>Im so sorry D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>It was fall.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama could vaguely remember those times where he’d play with Noya, Natsu, Yachi and Kenma in large piles of leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also another boy there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had curly vibrant orange hair. He was always so energetic. He was like a light in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama remembered he was like my best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they played in the leaves Kageyama had to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sighed at his desk. He couldn’t focus on his homework right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to take a stroll outside. ‘Maybe I can try to leave again.’ he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped outside of his room onto the patio where a bunch of pretty flowers and shrubs were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one’s here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama smiled. He would be able to get out of this damn house and go to the other side after so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama ran inside of his room to throw on a sweater and some glasses without prescriptions in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the patio and jumped over the patio fence. He ran through the garden and then went under the bushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I'll be damned, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The raven-haired boy thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the guards are at the doors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked towards the hedge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s an exit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama ran behind the bushes and went to the hedge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the leaves and twigs out of the way so that he could make a hole and eventually, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran out of the hedge and there was a fence. A very, very tall fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad these sons of a bitches gave me military training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama reached the gate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been two years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama went to the gate and pulled out his I.D </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you here for?” The guard asked Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know who I am?” Kageyama asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard looked at the I.D, and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O- O- I- I’m sorry, y- you can pass through,” The guard immediately moved out of the way to let Kageyama through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kageyama said before he finally made it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked for a while and smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m finally back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama walks on the dirt path, his bright white tennis shoes getting dirt on them in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down until he heard someone on the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a small girl on the path, watering some daisies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had blonde hair, some of it was pulled in a side ponytail and she had round brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- Yachi?” Kageyama croaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned her head to see Kageyama, she blinked a few times before realizing it was Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped the watering can and ran up to Kageyama to give him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- W- Where have you been Kageyama-Kun!” She says as she tightens her hug around the 5’11 boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I- I…” Kageyama didn’t want to tell her. He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi looked up. “Is there something you can’t tell me?” She asked, “You can tell me anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t follow me Yachi.” Kageyama was sitting down across from Yachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B- But Shouyou has wanted to see you ever since they forced you back!” Yachi exclaimed, “I’m going to follow you or you’re going to stay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yachi, you don’t know how dangerous these people are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you should have authority over them right?!” Yachi said, worried, “Please, at least see Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much time, Yachi. I need to leave. Tell everyone what I said alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Yachi nodded her head. “Take care, Kageyama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you again, Yachi.” Kageyama got up and ran to the gate. He could hear the crunching of the dirt under him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. They’re going to find out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama went through the hole under the hedge and hid behind the bushes. He climbed up a pole up to his room balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? They aren’t even here?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scolded himself. He wasn’t even able to see Hinata again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at his desk and sighed. A butler came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything,” The butler asked, “Mr. President?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter might suck ass but it's an improvement :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! There are still more chapters to come and I'll try to upload at least once a week since my schedule is pretty busy. Sorry that the sections are short! I haven't written in a while and I'm pretty rusty. But, again, I hope you like it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>